You
by Mongoose 187
Summary: Set after season one. Rory makes a list to help her chose between Tristan and Dean. Who will she chose and who will be left out? Trory Completed
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girls is The CW not mine.

* * *

Who do you want to be with? A simple question for most, but for her it was a hard question. One hand you have the safe boy who you liked from the first time you saw him. The other hand was the boy who hit on you the first time he talked to you. She looked between them and just ran to the bus and got on.

She got home and her mom was at work so it was the prefect time to make her list and chose between the two boys. She drew a line down the middle. One side was Deans name, the other side had Tristans name.

Dean

_Pros_

_First boyfriend_

_First kiss_

_Mom likes him_

_Lives in the same town_

_Works and doesn't live off parents_

_Nice to everyone except Tristan_

_Cons_

_Broke up with me over really nothing_

_Never liked me spending time with people from school_

* * *

She sat at her desk thinking about if there was anything else to add to the list. She looked over at the side with Tristans name on it

Tristan

_Pros_

_Second kiss_

_Said he was sorry_

_Went on a date with Paris because I told him too_

_Kissed me and then apologized when he thought he hurt me_

_Cons_

_Grandparents like him_

_Cocky_

_Kissing girls in front of my locker_

_Told Paris that I asked him to take her out_

_Told Paris I was going to the concert with him before even asking me_

_Calls me Mary_

_Got caught looking at my ear in class embarrassing me_

_Stole my books today and got Dean mad at me_

_Dated almost everyone girl from Chilton_

_Hangs out with people who he shouldn't_

_Wanted me to kiss him on my birthday, and then wanted to kiss me_

_Mom would hate him_

She looked over her list and was about to write more when her mom yelled that she was home. She walked out and saw the huge smile on her moms face. Lorelai told her all about the flowers and what Max had done. When she asked how school was Rory left out the Dean and Tristan part.

* * *

She woke up and looked over her list again. To must people it would be a no brainier whom she should pick. She wrote two different letters one saying to meet her at her house at five, the other saying six. She put the names of the boys and went to deliver them.

* * *

She drove over to Dean's house and put his letter into the mailbox. She was filling scared somewhat about this decision that she had just made. She looked at the other letter that had Tristans name written on it.

She looked around the hallway and saw it was almost empty. She just hoped that he was coming to school today. She slipped the letter into his locker and quickly walked away before anyone could see her.

* * *

Tristan was in a mad mood today. After yesterday and what went down between him and Rory just sat the mood. If it wasn't for him not wanting to be held back for missing to much school he would be home between some blonds legs, but he is here knowing he would see her. He opened his locker and saw a letter with his name on it. He tore open the letter and read it. He looked around for Rory, but couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed liked the hundredth time since she changed. Trying not to second-guess herself, she stopped thinking about it. She looked over at the clock and saw it was time to start. The person coming over first would be told the truth about how they couldn't be together. The late one was whom she chose to be with. The knock on the door told her it was time. She walked over and closed her eyes as she opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" She nodded and moved so he could walk into the house. "What do you want?"

"I… I just want to be friends." He looked at her and she was looking at him.

"It's because of him?"

"Yes it is. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. That is just want I wanted to here you're sorry. I love you Rory." She closed her eyes. She didn't want to hurt either one of them.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head at her.

"Why him?"

"I don't know I just want to be with him." He walked pasted her and rested his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and started to walk out. "I am truly sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

She looked over at the clock and saw he was late coming here. Maybe something came up and he couldn't make it. Should she call him to see? A knock on the door broke her from her mind. She walked over and opened the door for the second time tonight.

"You wanted to see me."

"Come in please." He walked inside and she closed the door. "Have a seat." He sat down on the couch and she sat down facing him. Pulling her legs under her body she looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here for?"

"I want to be your girlfriend." The words were out of her mouth before the brain could stop them.

"You want to date me?" She bite her lip and nodded. He turned to face her. His hand went to her cheek and he smiled at her. His lips were on hers before her mind could register anything. He pulled away as her eyes were still closed. "Say it again."

"I want to be your girlfriend Tristan DuGrey." They were both smiling as he kissed her again. He pulled away running his thumb over her bottom lip

"Why me?"

"Made a list between you and Dean."

"I won?" She shook her head no.

"Lost by a mile." He looked confused as she smiled at him.

"Then why me and not Bean?"

"It was time for a change. I wanted a relationship that both of us will have to work on making it right. I want to get mad at you, I want you to get mad at me over stupid things."

"I might hurt you Rory. I can't change over night."

"If I wanted to easy way out you would've been here at earlier." She was the one who started this kiss. Everything felt right to here at this moment. She just hoped that it would stay like this.

* * *

Just something that I came up with at Five in the morning. Might be four chapters showing peoples reatcion to Rory and Tristan being togther. Title is from **Breaking Benjamin song You from the Album Phobia.** Hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is from Dean's point of view.

* * *

He was stocking the selves when he saw them walking to Luke's. Not holding hands, but close enough that there arms brushed each other. He opened the door for her as she smiled at him. Hearing threw the grape vine had Lorelai not caring for Tristan to much right now. He watched them as Tristan played with her hair and she blushed and looked down at the table. He went back to worked not wanting to see them anymore.

Lorelai walked into the store and she smiled at Dean as she walked over to him. He stood up and wiped his hands on the apron.

"Hi Dean."

"Lorelai."

"I haven't seen you around since."

"Yea it just seems not right since Rory is with him." He looked down at the floor. "How is she doing?"

"Seems happy." Lorelai started picking up them from the selves.

"Mom are you ready yet?" Rory looked at Dean. "Hi Dean."

"Hi Rory." He looked over at Lorelai who mouthed sorry to him. "I need to get back to work nice seeing the two of you." He walked away as Lorelai finished getting the food. Rory walked looked at Dean and took off after him.

"Dean I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know Rory. You couldn't hurt anyone even if you tried." She laughed as Dean looked at her hair. "You colored your hair?" She now had a few blonde streaks and she looked down.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Tristan said I would look good with it." He always hated to hear Tristan's name, but he hated it more coming from her mouth.

"It's not you Rory." She looked up at him and just shook her head.

"I like it, mom likes it, and Tristan likes it. I just wanted to do something different." She walked away and Dean cursed himself for making her mad.

* * *

He saw Tristan and Rory getting out of the car. He looked away when Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They walked into the store. Over the last few weeks he noticed a change she had changed from his Rory the sweet shy girl, to Tristan's Rory colored hair different clothes and attitude. Even after all of that he was still in love with her. They walked up to the cash register and put the items in front of him

"Find everything alright?"

"No the store is way too big to find everything." She laughed as Dean started to ring them up. He noticed that they had all the things for sundaes, but not the ice cream.

"How's your mom?"

"Out for the weekend Inn meetings." He stopped at the last item a box of condoms.

"We would like to get out of here before you close." He looked up at Tristan and felt like punching him. "Is one box going to be enough?" Dean's eyes shot of to Rory would just nodded as she reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He saw that Tristan didn't even blink as she handed Dean the money. She reached the wallet out to Tristan who just put it back into his pocket.

"You forgot ice cream." Rory looked into the bag that he just handed her.

"Nope didn't forget anything thanks Dean." She walked out as Tristan stayed behind.

"She's in a Varsity Blues kick right now." He walked out and grabbed her by the waist as she laughed.

* * *

She was reading at the bridge the next time he saw her. Her hair was back to normal and she looked completely different then the week before.

"Hi." She looked up and smiled at him

"Hi how are you doing." He pointed to the spot beside her and she nodded. He sat down and beside her.

"I'm doing good. I see your hair is back to normal." She laughed some.

"Yea I haven't decided what color to dye it yet."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Visiting his grandparents in Florida for the weekend he will be back sometime tomorrow."

"How is everything going with?"

"It's going great. Mom might warm up to him before school starts."

"Why are you with him for if Lorelai doesn't like him?"

"Because I like him. Mom might not like him, but she never told me that I couldn't date him. She thinks this is a stage in my life and it will pass."

"Is it?"

"I don't think so, but you never know." He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yea I am." Dean nodded and walked away from her.

* * *

As school started up Dean saw less and less of Rory. She never had to ride the bus since Tristan would pick her up and drop her off. He would see her when she would go to Luke's and come to the store with Lorelai to get the junk food for movie night. She would always smile at him or wave. In his mind he was just waiting for Tristan to mess up and he would move in and be there for Rory when she needed someone to cry to, besides Lorelai. A new girl just moved into town and she was flirting with him, but he just smiled at her and talked to her.

* * *

He saw Lorelai and Rory jumping up and down and waving a letter above her head. As he walked over to them Rory run up to him and hugged him. He closed his eyes he had almost forgot how it was to have her in his arms.

"I got in." She waved the letter in front of his face. "I got into Harvard." She jumped up again as he laughed.

"That's great Rory." He hadn't seen Tristan around in a few months. "I'm happy for you."

"We all are." Lorelai walked over and she hugged Rory again. "We need to celebrate this." Rory nodded as they walked away.

He walked into Luke's and saw the almost the whole town was here for Rory. It made him happy to see her smiling without having him around her all the time. Rory's face fell some and he looked over his shoulder and saw Tristan was leaning against his car arms folded. Rory said something to Lorelai before walking outside. He walked over to the window and tried to listen to them.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What I have to have a reason to come visit you know?"

"After what happened last month?"

"Nothing happened Rory and you know that." She closed her eyes as the tears started coming down her cheeks.

"I know what I saw Tristan, Summer walking out of your house at nine in the morning." Tristan pushed himself off the car. "She said how great you were last night and how she missed you."

"You know what I love about this? You not even giving me a chance to defend myself. You came busting into my room and breaking up with me right on the spot."

"What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know Rory how about you asking me why Summer was at my house?"

"Fine why was she at your house?" He laughed some as Rory turned around.

"You know what's funny about Summer? Her stepfather is a drunk who beats the crap out of her and her mother. So when he starts to drink they come over to our house and spend the night." She was still looking at him as he walked right in front of her. "What she was talking about was us staying up all night talking and watching movies. We hadn't done that since we started to date."

"Why?" Her voice broke and Tristan reached his hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"He went to rehab. So she didn't need me anymore and we fell out of touch." He left his hands on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Tristan." She reached her hands up and laid them on top of his. "I should've talked to you about everything before breaking up with you." He leaned down and his mouth was close to hers.

"You know what this means?" She shook her head. "We get to have hot make up sex."

"Sounds great to me." She grabbed his shirt and crashed his lips to hers.

Dean moved away from the glass and knew it was over. Anything that might've been left between them was now over. He looked over at Lorelai who had watched the couple also and she smiled. He knew it was time to move on and put the Rory chapter behind him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Next chapter will be Lorelai's reaction to Rory being with Tristan it will take some of the points that were in this chapter and a few different ones. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is from Lorelai's POV.

* * *

I walked into the house and saw my sixteen-year-old daughter sitting on our couch kissing someone other then Dean. I cleared my throat and Rory jumped away from his lips.

"Rory you have some explaining to do."

"Mom what are you doing home so soon?" The blonde stood up and wiped his mouth and ran his hand threw his hair.

"I have a date with Max if you must know."

"Mr. Medina."

"Who are you, and why were your lips on my daughters?"

"Mom." Coming home was so worth it seeing how red Rory's face was. "This is Tristan DuGrey and we're kind of dating." She's dating him and not Dean. I grabbed his arm and walked us both of to the door and closed it after I threw him out. "Why did you just do that for?"

"We need to have one of those mother daughter talks about the choice about boyfriends." We both sat down and I looked at her. "What happen to Dean?"

"Made a list and decided to go with Tristan instead of Dean."

"So he had more pros then Dean." She shook her head.

"No Dean won by a mile on the list part." Ok now she really has to explain this to me. "Dean is a safe choice mom. I think I need something different right now." This was going to end badly for her.

"You are just going to end up hurt Rory."

"Mom I made up my mind and I am going to stick with Tristan. If I get hurt that is just something that I will have to learn from it." She was right like all the other times we have these kinds of talks.

* * *

Here we are sitting in the living room watching sports movies. Last time I let Tristan pick out the theme for movie night.

"What is your problem?" Rory and I both looked over at Tristan who had just paused the movie.

"Sports movies suck." Crap, she beat me to it.

"Caddyshack is one of the greatest movies ever made." We looked at each other and started throwing popcorn at him. "That's it." He took a handful of gummy bears and threw them at us. After a rough start watching Tristan around my daughter, he has started to grow on me.

* * *

Sitting here on the couch looking at Rory who was nervous was a little scary. She wouldn't look at me in my eyes.

"Rory what's wrong?" She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Tristan and I… Yesterday at his house…. We … Um…" I closed my eyes knowing what would be coming next if she could spit it out. "We had sex." She finally said it. I saw this coming but not after only a few months dating.

"Are you crazy Rory? He just got what he wanted from you."

"Mom." She head tears in her eyes.

"No why him Rory you've only been dating for a few months now. You and Dean."

"This has nothing to do with Dean mom. I really like Tristan and he likes me and we done it yesterday and there is nothing that you can say or do to change it." Watching your daughter stomping to her room crying was hard to witness.

* * *

She left that night and didn't come home for the rest of the week. I talked to Lane and she said that Mrs. Kim kicked out Rory for having Tristan over. She was knowing staying with him. She came home with blonde streaks in her hair.

"Mom we need to talk about everything." I nodded and we sat down on the couch. "I'm not going to break up with Tristan, I'm not the same little girl who was scared to kiss a boy. Being with Tristan has been great. He makes me happy and I hope that is the only thing that you care about."

"I know Rory that he makes you happy. I'm sorry I overreacted. When your daughter tells you that she had sex it makes a mother worry."

"We have been safe everytime mom."

"Everytime, how many times are we talking about here?"

"I don't know."

"To many to keep count of?"

"No god mom it's only been a few times." Closing my eyes, I could see Rory as a little girl with pigtails. I opened my eyes and saw the blonde streaks in her hair and right at that moment I new that I needed to change the image of Rory in my head.

"Alright. I'm not saying that I'm all right with this, but I trust you to do the right thing here Rory. I'm going to make you a doctor appointment just to make doubly sure" She nodded and looked a little more relaxed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "I do like your hair."

"I do too. I can't wait for Emily's reaction tomorrow." We both laughed. "Movie night with a lot of really sad movies?"

"Tristan didn't let you watch any girly movies?"

"No just more of his dumb movies." We linked arms and walked out of the house.

* * *

The door slammed Rory was home way to early, not that I'm going to complain about it. She walked straight into her room and closed the door. I walked over and pressed my ear up to the door and heard her crying. Opening the door she was curled up into a ball on her bed sobbing. I walked over and sat down and she didn't even move.

"You were right mom. You were right about him."

"Honey." I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned over and hugged me.

* * *

Going from the sadist day in Rory's life to what was now. Seeing her face when she opened up the letter from Harvard and getting in. She needed this to distract her from thinking about him all the time. When she even hugged Dean, I got my hopes up of them two kids working everything out and getting back together. That night we spent all night watching movies just like the old days.

* * *

"So are you ready?" I looked up from my plate and saw Rory was looking outside. Looking over myself I saw the black car and the blonde wearing shades leaning up aginst it. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

"Why should I?" She looked away and I saw the tears in her eyes. "He was the one who cheated on me."

"He drove here for a reason, I think you should go talk to him."

"If I look in here you come and rescue me."

"Yes sir." She got up and walked outside.

I watched there body movements and saw that he started to raise his voice. I went to get up and go knock that boy out when Luke pushed me back down into my seat.

"Let her work this out Lorelai." He was right I needed to start to let her go, and this was the first step to it. I looked back out and saw that he was wiping her cheek and kept his hand their. He leaned down and kissed her and I knew that if Rory was willing to take him back then he might be the one for her.

* * *

It seemed like yesterday I was holding Rory in my arms at the hospital. Today twenty-three years later I'm back in the hospital holding my grandson in my arms. He looks like them both a perfect mixture of both Rory and Tristan. When she came home and told me that she was pregnant, I was happy knowing that there wouldn't be a cooler grandmother then me this kid was so lucky.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Next chapter will be from Tristan's POV. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reivewed the last chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is from Tristan's POV

* * *

That wasn't the first time that I have been thrown out of a girls house I was caught kissing in, but it was the first time that her mother ever done it. I walked over and just got into my car and drove home.

* * *

She was mumbling something, but it's hard to understand her when my mouth is over hers. She moves her head to one side and I look down at her.

"Mom wants you to uhh." I started to kiss down her neck and she is pushing me away. She sets up and points to the end of the bed. "You sit." I smile and set down on the end of the bed. "Like I was saying mom wants you to come to movie night with us. You can choice the theme."

"I don't really watch movies." I was now crawling back towards her and she held her hand up.

"Stop." I smirked at her and went to kiss her and she closed her eyes. Our lips were about to touch when I moved and laid down beside her. Her eyes shoot open and I laughed some. She laid her head on my chest and started to play with the bottom of my shirt.

"You should color your hair."

"What color?" She looked up.

"I'm thanking blonde streaks." I ran my hands threw her hair. "Just like the chick from X –Men. The front and some in the back."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Color it back to normal."

"I'll thank about it. Walk me outside?" We walked downstairs and I opened the door. She got on her tiptoes and kissed me. "Movie night next Saturday." I nodded and she walked over to the Jeep. I've never been like this around a girl before, but with her everything was different.

* * *

Today has been another first for me. Spending time with my girlfriend's parent doing something fun. I had picked movies that I know they wouldn't like.

"What is your problem?" The movie gets paused and they are now both looking at me.

"Sports movies suck." I looked over and saw that Lorelai was thinking the same thing as her daughter.

"Caddyshack is one of the greatest movies ever made." They looked at each other and started throwing popcorn at me. "That's it." I took a handful of gummy bears and threw it at them. The food fight was brief and everything settled down and we started watching the movie again.

* * *

Lorelai was out of town for the day and Rory was sitting on my couch watching some show. She keep looking over at me and when our eyes would meet she turned her head. She was nervous about something and I'm going to find out why. Everytime I would move closer to her she would move down also.

"Rory what is wrong?" She looked over at me and then back to the tv.

"Nothing is wrong why would you say that for?"

"Everytime you I move to set closer to you move further away from me." She looked over her cheeks were red.

"The last few nights I've been having these dreams."

"About what?" She mumbled something and I moved closer to her. "What did you say?"

"About you alright. I've been having dreams about you."

"Yea I am very dream worthy. What kind of dreams?" Her cheeks were now redder and she looked down at her hands.

"We were having." She was nodding her head and I smiled at her.

"We were having. Come on Rory I need more then that."

"We were having sex. There are you happy now?" That caught me off guard. I moved closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You have been dreaming of us having sex?" I busted up laughing and she smacked my arm.

"It's not funny Tristan." I stopped laughing and she was looking into my eyes.

"Do you want to?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Rory we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses before we've had. She stood up and reached her hand out to me and I took it. She started walking upstairs and kept looking back at me. I pushed her against the my bedroom door and started kissing her. She reached behind her and twisted the handle and the door opened. Our lips broke apart and she was looking at me. Her hands were shaking she reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it upwards. She kissed my bare chest as I reached for her shirt and she raised her arms up. I pulled her shirt over her head and I saw her dark blue bra and I lost my breath.

"You have condoms?" She whispered and I nodded my head. She took my hand and lead me over to the bed.

* * *

I opened the door expected to see Rory, but when I opened it I saw Summer. This was the first time she had come over since her father went to rehab.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just hang out with an old friend?" He looked down at his watch and she noticed. "Bad time?"

"No Rory is suppose to come here and we're going to dinner and a movie tonight."

"I can just go then."

"Wait she will be a little bit before she gets here." Summer smiled and walked inside of the house.

* * *

"How dare you." I looked over at Rory who had just stormed into my room. "After everything that we have done and that I have given you. How could you do this to me?" I got off my bed and she backed up. "We're done I never want to see your face again." With that, she left as quickly as she came.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Everything was set for tonight. Over the last four years we have had our ups and down like other couple. Still tonight was the night. I looked over everything for the last time as she walked into our apartment.

"Tristan are you home?" I felt the blue box in my pocket and smiled.

"Yea in the bedroom." I heard her walking down the hall and my palms were now sweating. She opened the door and held her hand up to her mouth. I got down on one knee.

"Tristan." I pulled out the box and she closed her mouth.

"That day you made the list and choice me over Dean was the happiest day so far of my life. Will you please top that day and marry me?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to see the ring before I answer." He laughed and opened the box. She saw the three diamonds sitting on the white gold band. "Yes Tristan I will marry you." He handed the box up to her and she put the ring on herself. "I love you." She whispered before his lips were on hers.

* * *

God Rory is going to kill me. She was already pissed off about me taking the trip to begin with. How was I suppose to know that the baby was going to be a week early.

"She is going to kill you." Lorelai was tying the back of the blue gown. "She was so mad on the way here."

"I didn't know that the kid was going to come early."

"How did you make it back from New York so fast?" I turned around and smiled at her.

"I have friends in high places." The door opened and a nurse looked inside.

"Mr. DuGrey your wife is being taken to the delivery room." Lorelai moved over as I followed the nurse down the hallway.

She handed my son to me and I could believe it I was a father. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Rory opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Did you count his fingers and toes?" I laughed and she looked at his hands.

"Yea ten each like he is suppose to." The nurse walked over to us and I handed him to her.

"Do you guys have a name yet?"

"Ramsey Aaron DuGrey." We had a few other names for him but Rory liked this one. She nodded and walked out the door. I knew at that point that this moment would be a hard one to top.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories work is getting in the way of my writing. I might write one more chapter from Rory's POV. Once again thanks for the reading and reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter is from Rory's POV. It jumps around and covers years.

* * *

I was looking threw some papers that were shoved into a shoebox. Most of them were junk, but then I saw the list that I made over ten years ago. It still made me laughing seeing how Dean bet Tristan in almost everything. I heard a noise coming down the hallway and saw the blonde hair of my youngest daughter. She was holding her blanky and stuffed bear in her hands.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Daddy didn't scary the monsters away tonight." She mumbled.

"He should be getting home soon. You want to stay here and wait up for him?" I already knew they answer before she nodded her head. Every night that Tristan has to work late Katie would wait up for him in our room. We both heard the door close and Katie quickly got off my lap and ran downstairs.

I saw Tristan picking up our daughter and kissing her forehead. After six years and two kids he still could make me smile with just the slightest things. He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss. I turned out the lights as the three of us walked upstairs.

* * *

"Rory?" I looked up from the sandbox and saw Dean was standing over me. This was the first time that I saw him since I was engaged to Tristan. I stood up and brushed the sand off my legs.

"Dean hi." I saw him looking down at the two kids who were still playing in the sand not caring who was here right now.

"Are these your kids?"

"Yea Ramsey is six and Katie is four." I touch both of them on the head and saw that he still had that hurt look in his eyes. The one bad thing about not having more ex boyfriends is that I didn't know how to handle the silence that followed they friendly meeting. "What are you doing here?" Not the smoothest lines but at least I tried.

"Just waiting for my wife to get off work." He pointed across the street at the building that Tristan owned.

"My daddy owns that building." Ramsey said as Dean's eyes went huge. "He said one day me and Kate will own it."

"She works for Tristan?" I heard him mumble after having two kids I could understand every word out of anyone's mouth. "She never said his name before."

"Tristan likes to let people run everything. He only steeps in when he has to."

"She said her boss is like that." He looked down at my stomach and must've noticed that I had a little bump. "You're having another kid?"

"Yea we want at least one more after this one. You have any kids?"

"Not yet, but we are talking about it." I saw Tristan walking out from the building as does the kids. They stood up and looked up at me.

"Go ahead but don't cross the street." They took off running and stopped when they hit the edge of the road. Tristan bent down and picked both of them up as they laughed. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Dean." Dean nodded at Tristan. "You guys ready to go?"

"Are we going to get ice cream?" Katie was her mothers daughter. "We can go see if grandma wants to go with us." I think I was the only one who noticed Dean walking over to a women and giving her a kiss.

"Rory is that alright with you?" I looked over at Tristan. "We drive to your mom's house before going to the airport."

"Yea she wanted to see us before we left." We walked over to the car and Tristan buckled the kids in the back seat.

* * *

"Grandma." They both ran over and hugged mom as she kissed them. She walked over and gave both of us hugs.

"How are you filling?"

"Great mom. The kids want to know if you will take them for ice cream."

"Of course because I'm a very cool grandma." She freaked out the first time someone called her grandma, but after the Christmas gift that Tristan bought her she changed her mind. She wore the shirt so much that we had to get her another one last year. Hot grandma was on the shirt and Lorelai started calling herself that. "We'll be back in an hour." They started down towards Luke's.

* * *

Tristan was looking threw the box that I had left out last night. He smiled as he held up the list.

"You know I changed all my cons to pros." I smiled he had changed over the years.

"My grandparents still like you, so you still have one con."

"Not everyone is perfect, except this little one." He picked up the newest addition to the family. The little boy reached his hands up and smiled.

"He is just like his brother and sister." The kids were standing at the door as I walked over to them.

"Can we hold Westley?" Katie asked as Ramsey nodded.

"Let's go wash your hands and then daddy will bring him down." I took the kids downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you ever think about what if?" I looked over at Lane she had came over to see her godchildren.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you choose Tristan over Dean? Don't say it was because of the list."

"I had a dream right before the day I chose Tristan over Dean." Lane looked over at me. This was the first person other then Tristan that I told this story to. "In the dream I was holding this little baby in my arms and then the door opened and Tristan came walking into the room holding one kid and two by his side."

"So you think it was destiny that you marry Tristan."

"Yea I do." I looked down at the last member to grace our family a little girl. After fighting with mom on not naming her Lorelai, we finally caved and named her Lorelai Marie DuGrey.

Later that night I was holding Marie as the door opened. Tristan was holding two-year-old Westley, Six-year-old Katie was holding her dads hand, and eight-year-old Ramsey were all standing together smiling at me. I made the right chose that day many years ago. I smiled to myself knowing that my life wouldn't get any better then this.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Not my best work but I wanted to end it jumping ahead instead of going threw the same things again. Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed any part of this story. 


End file.
